


Could Have Lost You

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Caitlin’s concern for Harrison followed by Reverse Flash’s attack in 109





	Could Have Lost You

"I could've lost you," she finally said, though her voice was still shaky and she hated that she couldn't seem to put herself together after this horrible day. Her hands were also trembling slightly as she'd been working on patching him up, but none of them had commented on the fact so far.

"But you didn't," Harrison said in a hoarse voice, the only thing that betrayed his own emotions.

Caitlin froze for a moment with a used-up pad still in her hand, seeing the red color, _his_ _blood_ and coming back in her mind to the moment she'd taken up running to the right lab until she found him all beaten up and lying on the floor in a pool of said blood. It was a horrible sight for her. Yes, she'd seen worse as being a trained medical, but once the man she actually _loved_ found himself in such a position, it didn't seem to matter how major or minor the injury. She'd lost it right there.

She still couldn't put herself back together even after patching him up.

The memories of her frantically running her hands all over his body and not in a sexual matter as she was looking for injuries and broken bone while screaming her throat out because there was no way she could transport him to her med bay all on her own. He might be crippled and on a wheelchair, but he was a tall man with quite the arms muscles. There was no way she could heave him up when minding the injuries in the same time.

"Caitlin, hey," his voice reached her like through a fog and she realized that she'd zoned out there for a moment, relieving the horrible event yet once again as Barry finally sped into the lab and took Harrison to med bay.

She stirred on feeling a warm and familiar touch on her arm and looked up into his blue eyes. "Caitlin," he repeated, "I'm ok. You will never lose me, I promise."

"You can't possibly do that," she immediately argued, drowning strength from his touch even though she knew it should have been the other way around since he was the injured party here, not her. "Harrison, you have no way of what will happen in the future. And we should all know better that _everything_ can." She started to panic again, didn't she?

"One thing I do know for sure," he continued in his steady, calming voice while his fingers kept on gently brushing the skin of her arm, "I will always do everything and anything in my powers to get back to you, to keep you safe, to make sure you're happy. How does that sound to you?"

She couldn't respond verbally. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle her voice now.

Still, there was one thing she could do as she finally rid of the pad she was still holding, and cupped his face, kissing his lips tenderly, lovingly, able to taste the blood that she still hadn't wiped from the spit lip. Yet, none of them seemed to care, too wrapped up in each other as his beautiful arms went around her, pulling her closer, securing in his hold.


End file.
